Inside My Head
by MadeOnTheWeb
Summary: She's all there is in there, well besides evil schemes and pranks. But that doesn't matter. She does. Rated T for TURTLE. JARA!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! WHOO HOO! Sorry, I'm a little high. I had Yakult. The pairing for this story is…wait for it… JARA! I love that pairing SOSOSOSOSOSO much! I wanted to make this story a one-shot but then I was, like most people, too lazy. I REALLY have been meaning to write Jara. I love it TOO much. This story is about what goes on in Jerome's head. Or at least what **_**I**_** think goes on inside his head. So, here goes! ~MadeOnTheWeb**

**Dedications: To my fwend and awesome writer ****Nightseeker18****, my crazy, orange-loving freak. Love ya! Check out her story "Suddenly"! GO CHECK IT OUT! Sorry, Yakult got to me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Sad, right? And I never will… (*sniffles*) (*cries on laptop*)**

* * *

><p>Jerome's POV<p>

If you could see me right now, you wouldn't be so pleased. I have a black eye, a bloody nose and a bruise the size of Trixie's ego. Yeah, that big. I'm a mess. And it's all that meathead's fault. Yeah, HAHA, very funny, laugh it up at the fact Campbell beat me up. Seriously, I have no idea what Mara sees in that guy. Speaking of whom, she's the reason I'm all battered and bruised in the first place. But, hey, I'd do anything for the girl.

But, unfortunately, she doesn't know. She doesn't know that I like her, wait, I don't like her. I _love_ her. Yes, Jerome I-don't-give-a-damn Clarke is in love. In love with Mara I'm-to-smart-and-beautiful-to-see-that-Mick-is-a-meathead Jaffray. The universe just hates me that much. Ugh.

Right now, I've locked myself up in the bathroom dabbing on my bloody nose, flinching at pain every time I do. Mara doesn't know I had a fight with Mick. I wonder how she'll react when she'll find out… Mick doesn't even care about her. Just the other day I him snogging some blond skankbag from the cheer squad and got away with it. How does Mara not see all of that? And just a few hours before French class I saw him flirting with Amber. Amber Millington. As in Alfie's girlfriend Amber Millington. I still don't know how Alfie scored that.

It's obvious that Mick still has feelings for Amber.

Yet, it is also obvious that Amber has gotten over Mick.

I've pondered upon these thought everyday now. How can Mara be so blind? I'm way better looking, funny, not to mention intelligent than Mick. You think _I'm_ being full of myself? You should've seen Mick in P.E. today… That guy makes me sick. He's such a… what's that word… oh, yes, a man-whore. No one knows I like Mara. Well, besides Fabian and Nina. I have no idea how they found out.

Mara doesn't know I like her either. Ugh, I HATE saying that! She's out of town right now because of some family matters. _Family Matters. _My family didn't think I mattered. Sigh. She's coming back tonight. That giddy feeling came. And went away again. Damn meathead.

Mara mattered. To me anyway. There's something about her that I could never figure out. Like that time she turned all goth! She _certainly_ pulled that off that look way better than the Goth Pixie herself. But that wasn't Mara. Like _real_ Mara. Mara never cared about how she looked, unlike Amber. She was naturally beautiful and doesn't need any beauty products to make her beautiful. Oh, man. Not again.

Anyway, enough about my feelings. I'm positive everyone had a pretty crappy week. Besides, again, Nina and Fabian. I sometimes envy those two, of how happy they are together. It's so sickeningly beautiful. I can't believe I just said that. There I go with the feelings again. Seriously, what is wit-

_Knock._

Oh no.

_Knock. Knock._ I stayed silent hoping the knocking and knocker would go away.

"Jerome?"

Oh crap. I know that voice. That sweet, angelic voice. Damn it.

* * *

><p><strong>GUESS WHO IT IS? Mara? Nina? Amber? Patricia? Rufus? Like that voice will ever be angelic. I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THAT BEING SO SHORT! I have a biology quiz tomorrow. :'( WAAAA hahahahaha I'm still high. ~MadeOnTheWeb<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people of planet-with-water-and-semi-intelligent-life-forms! IT'S ME AGAIN! ****Nightseeker18**** started calling me Trixie for some reasons I could not apprehend. Right now, I am high on coffee, whipped cream and Oreos. I need professional help. ANYWAY, thank you for all the lovely reviews and favourites! Y'all are awesome! Here's chappie dos of "Inside My Head". I apologize in advance for how short this chapter is. ON WIT ZE STOREEH~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEELL? **

Jerome's POV

It was Mara. She wasn't supposed to be back 'till 10! Oh man. Did she find out? Ooh. I bet Mick got his ass whooped. I smirked amusingly. Then I realized the girl of my dreams was outside this very door. I took a deep breath and turned the doorknob.

And there she stood. Mara Jaffray. The beautiful, intelligent angel that I've been in love with. She looked different. She still had the same dark chocolate eyes, same wavy hair but something about her was different. I looked into her eyes and didn't see that little spark of happiness. Instead, I saw darkness. Sadness. That and her eyes were a bit puffy.

"Hey Mara. I was just about to-" she cut me off with a kiss. Whoa. What just happened?

I was completely dumbstruck. Why'd she kiss me? Not that I didn't enjoy it and all, but does this mean she likes me? What about Mick? Ah, who cares about that meathead anyway? All he does is shove food down his throat and treat girls like tissues.

I broke my train of thought. I realized that I was staring at Mara. Oh crap. She might think I'm weird now.

She opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it. She ran off. Did I scare her off? Oh no.

How could I even begin to think that while I still haven't figured out why Mara kissed me? Ugh. Women are so difficult sometimes.

I stepped out of the bathroom and went into the common room to find Mara. Guess what? She wasn't there. I did find something, or some people, though. Fabian and Nina were snogging on the couch. I _had_ to ruin their moment.

_Cough._

They scrambled apart from each other as fast as possible, turning their cheeks to the DEEPEST shade of crimson, which I didn't think was physically possible. I bit my fist to keep in the laughter.

"Have either of you lovebirds seen Mara?" I asked them.

"Last I saw her, she went up to Mick's room." Nina answered.

Oh, man. Didn't I go through enough Meathead time this week? Psht.

"Better hurry, Jerome. You don't want Mara slipping through your fingers again." Fabian chuckled. I rolled my eyes and dashed out of the room. I can't believe I'm going to say this but he was right. It's now or never. I have to tell her.

**SOOOOO? What do you think? Leave your comments and thoughts in the reviews! :D OH! I have a question. What do you do when a guy you like BARELY even notices you? PLEASE HELP ME! I'm a freak, I know.**

**Peace, Love and Cute British Boys,**

**~MadeOnTheWeb(or you can call me Pear :D) LATEEEERRSS. **


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! What's up? Thank you SO much for the reviews and advice! Love y'all! ANYWAY- I am totally in love with Tom Felton. Seriously. HAHAHAHAHA Have you guys watched Deathly Hallows Part 2? I LOVE IT! I cried. A lot. :'( SNAAAPPEEE! Me and Nightseeker18 and a couple of our friends might watched Transormers 3 later, but my dad already spoiled it for us... but hey! Muggle school really sucks. Sigh...**

**Dedications : for my friend Nadia, for being such an awesome wizard. I seriously owe that girl my Potions assignment. :)**

**ON WITH HE STORY! I don't own House of Anubis. But I do have a Pottermore account ;) ~MadeOnTheWeb**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Jerome's POV

I went to Meathead's room. That's weird, the door locked. I knocked. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. Something was up. I grabbed the doorknob and turned it. It won't budge.

_Scream_

What was that? It came from the door. Mick's door.

_Scream_

**Mara.**

I kept yanking the doorknob, tugging and pulling on it. Nothing worked. I decided to resort to a usually effective method of opening doors, kicking.

I've now kicked the door multiple times, it still won't open. I'm worried. The screaming continued. I kicked some more, harder this time, I couldn't let anything happen to Mara. What the hell is Campbell doing to her? Wait, nevermind, don't answer that.

"Jerome!" A voice behind me called. I turned a little to see who it was. Thank goodness, it was Alfie.

"What are you doing outside Mick's door?" he asked "Ooh, I sense a devious plan of your is action?" he joked. I rolled my eyes.

_Scream._ "Mick! GET OFF OF ME! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Mara shouted from inside Mick's room. Yeah, she's that loud.

"Uhh… what was that?" Alfie asked.

"Shh! We have to get her out of there!" I whisper-shouted.

"Why? What's wrong? Are aliens kidnapping her? Is she being-"

"Now, let's not jump to conclusions, Alfie." I interrupted.

He nodded. "So, now what?" he asked eagerly. He is so childish sometimes, thought that trait comes in very handy in pranks, it's not so helpful in situations where a girl is being who-knows-what by the biggest meathead in the world.

I glared at him. "Just help me kick down the door, alright?" I yelled. Damn it, Jerome. Inside voice! Just at that Nina and Fabian rushed out of the common room, followed by Amber and Patricia coming downstairs. Oh crap.

Great. Now I have to explain to the rest of the house. Just as I was about to open my mouth to explain to them, an ear splitting scream filled the air.

**Mara.**

"JUST KICK THE DOOR DOWN!" I ordered. They nodded. That door was pretty tight. I was going to need all the man, and women-power, I could get.

"Okay," I said, " On three, ONE… TWO… THREE!"

_BANG!_

The door fell to the ground, just missing Mara by a few inches. She was on the floor.**(*ONTHEFLOOR*)(HAHA sorry about that, had to say it.)**

Crying. All battered up and beaten. She looked a lot worse then I did. I ran to her and hugged her. She clung on to my shirt and cried into my chest. It hurts to see her like this. The pain is unbearable, especially for her.

"Mara.." I choked out, "What happened?"

"Mick... H-he..." she sobbed. She cried again. Ugh, how could he? That son of a...monkeybutt! How could he do this to her? She doesn't deserve any of this! Who does that meathead think he is? Going around beating people up? Speaking of whom, where'd he go?

"Umm, Jerome?" Fabian called. "The window's open."

Uh oh.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOOO? What did you think? What do you think happened to Mara? Why did Mick jump out the window? How did he even fit through the window? Review pleeaaseee! <strong>

**Peace, Love and Purple,**

**~Ariane :) **


End file.
